


We know each other so well

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: A short story based on the movie Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	We know each other so well

Zorii shook her head when Poe made a gesture she only could interpret as an offer to continue where they had left. How could he dare to ask? Too much had happened. She was still in a mess because of his actions years ago. Before he left the crew and joined the Resistance. Now the spice smuggler had mutated to a war hero. But for Zorii this hadn't changed anything. She walked away from those celebrating the victory over Palpatine's fleet at Exegol and settled down at a tree.

She drew her blaster when she heard footfalls. Poe gave her a lopsided grin. "Still this fast with a blaster, Zorii?" She opened her helmet's visor and glared at him. "Better safe than sorry, Poe. You had a lot of guts asking for a kiss on Kijimi after what you pulled off before joining the Resistance. Do you have any idea what happened after you left?”  
Dameron shook his head staring at the blaster muzzle still pointed at him. “Care to set this thing aside, Zorii? It makes me nervous somehow.”  
The spice smuggler chuckled and holstered her weapon. Poe breathed a sigh of relief and pointed at a place at Zorii’s side. “May I sit?”  
Zorii Bliss shook her head. “You can sit opposite of me, Dameron.”  
Poe raised an eyebrow. “Dameron? There was a time where you had other names for me.”  
The woman removed her helmet and scowled. “It was when I didn’t know that you would leave me to follow an idealistic crusade.”  
“Idealistic crusade? I wouldn’t call it this, Zorii.” The Resistance pilot settled down opposite of the woman. “I thought you dead after I learned about the annihilation of Kijimi.”  
Zorii played with a strand of her blond hair. “I wasn’t there.”  
Dameron nodded thoughtfully and stretched his legs while folding his arms in front of his chest before he leaned back at the tree he was sitting in front of. “I didn’t like the thought that you died in the inferno caused by the Destroyer.”  
She looked in his eyes. “You hadn’t cared what happens to me when you left the crew.”  
“This was another case, Zorii. For me it was the right thing to do; like it was for my parents to join the Rebellion decades ago. You know me. I was always unable to stand injustice.”  
“I know, Poe,” the woman said smiling at Dameron who registered the subtle change in Zorii’s behavior. The pilot smiled back at her and moved a bit closer.  
“It’s the same with you. I realized this when you spoke about the children the First Order pressed in service back at Kijimi. I know you have a good heart. If not, you wouldn’t have come with this ragtag fleet to our aid along with General Calrissian. We know each other so well.” This time it was Zorii Bliss who moved closer while Poe Dameron was speaking, closing the gap between them. She took his hand smiling. The pilot’s heart skipped a beat.  
“The galaxy is about to make a fresh start,” the spice smuggler hesitated the fraction of a second before continuing. “What about us? Do you think it’s possible for us as well, flyboy?”  
Dameron put an arm around Zorii’s shoulder before answering. “We can give it a try.”


End file.
